Song
by Earl Cherry
Summary: Fic Myungyeol yang tercipta gegara galau wether Myungyeol real or not. *gegara skandalnya Myung. Warn: banyak typo(s), BL, Shounen-ai,dll.


**Song**

Woolim High School. Sekolah yang terletak di tengah kota Seoul itu sekarang sedang sangat ramai. Pasalnya, hari ini sedang diselenggarakan festival olah raga sekolah yang diikuti oleh seluruh penghuni sekolah. Jadi tak heran bila semua warganya tumpah ruah di lapangan sepak bola, lapangan basket, aula, bahkan lapangan parkir, yang menjadi stan game olah raga. Namun hal ini tak berlaku bagi 2 orang siswa yang memilih duduk manis di bawah pohon maple belakang sekolah.

"Kau sedang mendengarkan lagu apa?" Tanya siswa yang memiliki tinggi badan lebih daripada yang satunya. Pasalnya, dia daritadi penasaran apakah orang yang duduk di sebelahnya itu benar-benar mendengarkan lagu atau hanya sekedar menghindari interaksi dengannya.

"..."

Siswa yang ditanya tidak menjawab, namun tangannya yang tidak memegang buku—yang sedari tadi juga diabacanya—mengulurkan salah satu kabel headsetnya.

_Neoreul wihaeseo neomaneul wihaeseo  
Nan sesang modeun geol da angyeo jujineun motajiman_

Wajah Sungyeol—siswa yang lebih tinggi—memerah. 'Ughh... Kenapa harus lagu ini sih..?' Rutuknya dalam hati. Tak tahukah namja di sampingnya, bahwa lagu ini membuatnya mengingat kejadian saat pelajaran musik beberapa hari yang lalu. Saat dia dengan bodohnya menyanyikan lagu ini dengan seseorang yang ...

'Datar. Dia masih bersikap wajar setelah kejadiaan itu. Bagaimana bisa?' batin Sungyeol lagi sambil melirik Myungsoo—seseorang yang duduk di sampingnya.

_All for you ~  
Beolsseo myeochiljjae jeonhwado eomneun neo  
Eolma humyeon naui saengil iran geol aneunji_

"Eh? Kenapa di putar lagi?" Tanyanya saat lagu itu kembali berputar di telinga kirinya.

"..."

"YA!" Bentak Sungyeol kesal. Jelas saja ia kesal. Sudah susah-susah dia bertanya—karena detak jantungnya abnormal—malah tidak dijawab. Hell yeah!

"Kau berisik Yeollie.." Kata orang itu tenang, lalu menutup buku yang sedari tadi ia baca. Meski sedari tadi juga ia tak fokus pada apa yang di bacanya (..dan author yakin itu #dijitak Myung )

'Ughh.. Yeollie? Sejak kapan namaku menjadi semanis itu?' Sungyeol bergidik.

"Lagipula, bukankah seharusnya kau senang mendengar lagu ini, heum?" kata orang itu sambil menatap Sungyeol.

"Ke-kenapa aku harus senang?" 'Kenapa aku jadi gagap...' batin Sungyeol miris.

"Bukankah lagu ini, lagu kita, Yeollie~.." bisik Myungsoo di telinga kiri Sungyeol setelah ia menarik headset yang menyumpal lubang telinga Sungyeolnya.

Blush~

"Sialan kau!" Bentak Sungyeol sambil memukul lengan kanan Myungsoo brutal. Sedangkan yang dipukul hanya tertawa lepas.

_**~Flashback~**_

"Jadi siapa yang mau praktik hari ini?" tanya Im Seongsaenim. Ya, hari ini adalah pengambilan nilai pelajaran seni musik untuk kelas 3-2 di mana semua siswa dan siswi diwajibkan menyanyikan satu lagu yang akan diundi di depan kelas oleh Im Seongsaenim. Jadi, kita tidak akan tahu lagu apa yang yang akan kita nyanyikan sebelum kita benar-benar berada di depan piano Im Seongsaenim. Itulah yang membuat sebagian siswa-siswi ketakutan dan tidak mau menjalankan praktikum ini. Ya kalau nanti pas dapat lagu yang mudah, lah, kalau lagu klasik?

"Mmmm.. baiklah kalau tidak ada yang sukarela maju, Ssaem akan memanggil nama kalian secara acak. Siap tidak siap, harus siap. Arra...?" Kata Im Soengsaenim memutuskan.

"Mmmm, Lee Sungyeol?" yang dipanggil pun mendongakkan kepalanya. Dia menatap horor guru kesayangannya itu.

"Majulah. Ini tidak sulit kok." bujuk Im Seongsaenim pada Sungyeol.

Akhirnya, dengan sangat terpaksa, Sungyeol melangkah maju menuju depan piano Im Seongsaenim. Tangannya bergetar mengambil undian yang disodorkan oleh gurunya tersebut.

Degh

"All for you.. Seo In Guk dan Eunji A pink.." kata Im Seongsaenim setelah mengintip kertas yang telah dibuka oleh Sungyeol.

"Sungyeol~ah, berarti kau harus mengajak seseorang untuk teman duetmu.. Ppali, pilih orangnya.." perintah wanita muda itu. Sedangkan Sungyeol menelan ludahnya kasar. 'Siapa?' tanyanya dalam hati.

"Ssaem, bolehkah saya menjadi partnernya Sungyeol?" kata seseorang yang duduk di bangku paling belakang. Semua mata tertuju padanya, tak terkecuali Sungyeol yang dengan shock memandang seorang KIM MYUNGSOO, ICE PRINCE WOOOLIM HIGH SCHOOL, yang mengajukan dirinya untuk menjadi teman duet Sungyeol.

"Tentu saja. Cha, sekarang majulah. Tapi, harus ada yang mengalah. Maksudku, harus ada yang menjadi Eunji-nya.." kata Im Seongsae lagi.

"Sungyeol yang akan menjadi Eunji-nya.." kata Myungsoo dengan tenang. Tubuhnya kini telah berdiri di samping tubuh ramping Sungyeol.

'Mwo? Kenapa aku?' batin Sungyeol sambil matanya melirik kepada manusia es di sebelahnya.

"karena kau cantik.."

Blush

Suasana ruang musik itu pun menjadi riuh karena pernyataan Myungsoo tadi. Si Ice Prince sedang merayu seorang Lee Sungyeol, eoh? Hell, yeah!

"Arra.. Arra. Mari kita mulai. Bukankah lebih cepat lebih baik?" Sungyeol pun hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah.

"Ah, Chakkaman. Hanya sampai reffrain pertama saja ya Ssaem.."Pinta Sungyeol pada sang guru cantik. Sang guru pun tersenyum dan mengangguk.

(Sungyeol)_All for you ~  
Beolsseo myeochiljjae jeonhwado eomneun neo  
Eolma humyeon naui saengil iran geol aneunji  
Nunchido eobsi siganeun jakkuman heulleogago  
Nan miumboda geokjeongseureon mame  
Mujakjeong chajagan neoui golmok eogwieseo  
Saenggakji motan useumyeo bangineun neoreul bwasseo_

Sungyeol melirik makhluk di sampingnya. 'Ugh, kenapa dia tampan..' rutuk Sungyeol dalam hati. Bukan, bukan terpesona. Tetapi lebih ke iri hati. 'Kenapa dia tampan sedangkan aku cantik'.

(Myungsoo) _Sasireun mallya na manhi gominhaesseo  
Nege amugeotdo haejul su eomneungeol  
Aju manhi mojarado gajin geot eobseodo  
Ireon narado bada jullae_

**Degh**

Semua kelas menahan nafas mereka. Kalau kalian berpikir bahwa yang membuat mereka menahan nafas ialah karena sebentar lagi adalah part bersama (maksudnya dinyanyikan berdua) kalian salah besar. Yang membuat mereka seperti itu karena... Myungsoo... menggenggam tangan Sungyeol.

(MyungYeol) _Neoreul wihaeseo neomaneul wihaeseo  
Nan sesang modeun geol da angyeo jujineun motajiman  
Nan neoegeman ije yaksokhalge  
Ojik neoreul wihan naega doelge_

Sungyeol tidak fokus. Tangannya yang digenggam oleh Myungsoo, tatapan Myungsoo yang dilayangkan untuknya, belum lagi senyum yang jarang Myungsoo berikan pada orang banyak itu membuat pikirannya terpecah.

(Myungsoo) _Is only for you just wanna be for you  
Neon geureoke jigeum moseup geudaero nae gyeote isseumyeon dwae  
Nan dasi taeeonado yeongwonhi neoman barabolge_

**Cup**

"Saranghae." Bisik Myungsoo tepat setelah ia mengecup pipi tembam Sungyeol. Sungyeol yang masih dalam masa trans-nya hanya bisa mengerjap berulang kali. Sedangkan sekelas sudah riuh dengan tepuk tangan dan sorak sorai merayakan keberhasilan Sungyeol dalam "melelehkan" sang Pangeran Es. Im Seongsaenim pun hanya tersenyum melihat anak didiknya yang menunjukkan cinta manisnya.

_**Flashback End~**_

Sejak saat itu, Myungsoo dan Sungyeol menjadi _trending topic _di sekolah. Bahkan adik kelas mereka yang bernama Zelo pernah secara terang-terangan mengacungkan jempolnya pada Sungyeol dan Myungsoo saat mereka berdua sedang makan di kantin. Myungsoo pun hanya tersenyum simpul, sedangkan Sungyeol, sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa ia ingin mengubur dirinya secepat yang ia bisa.

"Yeol?" tanya Myungsoo khawatir. Melihat Sungyeollie-nya terdiam setelah tindakan brutalnya—memukul Myungsoo tanpa henti. Pertanyaan Myungsoo menarik pikiran Sungyeol.

"Mwo?" tanya Sungyeol balik. Myungsoo menggeleng.

"Ani. Hanya saja, kau..." Myungsoo diam sejenak untuk mengambil nafas. "Cantik.." lanjut Myungsoo. Dia pun segera mengangkat tangan kanannya melihat Sunngyeol yang sudah bersiap menghajarnya kembali.

"..dan Aku Mencintaimu." Ungkapnya tulus. Tangan Sungyeol yang tadi menggantung di udara pun reflek bergerak ke depan untuk merengkuh makhluk di depannya. Menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bahu Myungsoo.

"Nado, My Ice Prince" jawab Sungyeol malu-malu.

"Kau benar-benar seperti Yeoja kalau sedang malu.. Khekhe" Kekeh Myungsoo. Sungyeol pun langsung melepaskan pelukannya.

"YA! AKU INI NAMJA." Teriak Sungyeol membuat Myungsoo tertawa semakin lebar.

**End dengan tidak elitnya**

A/N: Hallowwwww... Earl balik bawa drable lagi. Mianhae.. Earl baru bisa bikin Drabel soalnya Earl kan masih Newbie jadi.. mian ne? oh ya, untuk drable yang kemarin, yang "Banana", jujur, Earl sangat kecewa sama Earl sendiri sebenarnya. Banyak banget kekeurangan yang Earl buat. Tapi bahagia juga ada yang mau baca dan Review. Jeongmal Gamsahamnida. *Deep Bow bareng Chan oppa.

Earl boleh tanya gak sih? Di sekitar kalian ada yang 'kurang sreg' dengan yaoi gak si? Soalnya kemarin waktu Earl post "Banana" trus Eral bilang ke temen, temen Earl langsung bilang—dengan muka gimana gitu—"Yaoi?" kayaknya dia gak suka sama Yaoi deh.

Eumhhh, maaf ya malah jadi curhat. Kebanyakan cuap-cuap lagi. For the last deh, Earl berharap ada masukan buat Earl ke depan. Tentang FF ini juga. Banyak Typo dan mungkin agak gimana gitu. Jadi Earl harap ada yang mau kasih masukan buat Earl. Sekali lagi, JEONGMAL GAMSAHAMNIDAAAAA *teriak bareng Baekhyun Oppa..


End file.
